


I'd find you

by thefabulouseren



Series: I'd find you [1]
Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Arranged Marriage, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bottom Park Jimin, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Angst, Idiots in Love, Jeon Jungkook Is Bad at Feelings, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, M/M, Mpreg, Park Jimin Is a Little Shit, Park Jimin Is a Sweetheart, Reincarnation, Slow Burn, Top Jeon Jungkook, jikook - Freeform, one sided kim yugyeom/park jimin, one sided park chanyeol/ park jimin, taegi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefabulouseren/pseuds/thefabulouseren
Summary: “You’re mine. You’re my person. The only one for me. Even time and death won’t interfere because I’ll always find you.”Jimin felt his throat hitch a sudden urge to cry invading his senses, didn’t understand why that one phrase suddenly had such an effect on him. He was getting dizzy and dazed as he turned to look in the direction of one of the corridors that was strangely empty. Statues of porcelain in the huge room and huge paintings bigger than any of the ones he’d seen before. The voice seemed to come from that direction and as though his body had a mind of its own, his feet began to move towards there, sense of urgency and desperation motivating him.He needed to find him.orthat Jikook reincarnation/ historical au no one asked for





	1. Desperate

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been planning this au for a while, but never actually got to write it out...UNTIL NOW. I have the whole thread of the typical plot premise on my twitter for anyone interested but just be warned you're about tobe thrown into a whole rollecoaster of emotions and fuckery you never wanted. Warning, there is so much angst, but you won't be able to tell until a few chapters in. Fun reading everyone!
> 
> Twitter: @wheatbreadcrys  
> Tumblr: @ask-dancer-jimin/ askguccitae/ ask-fairytail-bts

“Remember, don’t stay too far behind. We don’t want to be losing anyone in the museum. And if you must separate from the group, make sure you have a partner”. Jimin had sighed heavily for the third time in the morning while slouching back in the ripped and worn out seat of the raggedy van their college had rented for them.

 Their frail old teacher had pestered him and his classmates for the twenty minutes of the ride on the importance of having a partner at all times and ranted endlessly on the importance of being responsible. They were college Juniors for heaven’s sake! Fully-grown and responsible adults or well grown adults for the most part. There was no way they could possibly get lost and even if they did, cellphones were a thing.

He brushed away his slightly sweaty bangs from his forehead, a bit irritated with both the location of their trip and the heat. Whoever had convinced Jimin to take Asian history deserved all the suffering in the world. Okay, maybe he was being a bit dramatic, but he honestly hated history more than he hated the heat, and both together had the black-haired male in a foul mood. Something about considering the past had him strangely feeling nostalgic and maybe even sad. Which is why he hated coming to these kinds of places. Certain thing in history just made him sad and he’d zone out plenty of times when learning about certain events.

“Hey! Stop being so glum, we can explore this place or ditch anyways and laze around on one of the benches and pretend we’re actually contemplating the historical shit!” Jimin was startled by the loud screech in his ear coming from Taehyung, all smiles and sparkling eyes, as he grasped tightly to his arm, a large boxy smile playing at his lips. Jimin was tempted to downright laugh at the way his best friend tried to downplay his excitement on getting the opportunity to see what he most loved.

“I still wonder how you can always be so damn excited for these things, Tae. And don’t act like you aren’t a sucker for museums especially involving art. You’d live in one every day if you could”, Jimin sighed, but didn’t deny the offer as the whole class dragged themselves inside the museum. No one waited for instructions before they were all already scrambling on their separate ways. Jimin groaned as soon as Taehyung was moving them around, as Tae paused at every painting he could spot and spout nonsense, or at least it felt like that to Jimin, in his ear. All dates, locations, and synopsis included.

“Taeeee~ You’d promised we’d ditch”, Jimin whined as he leaned his head on Tae’s shoulder, a pout at his lips and his weapon to get his way. He should have known better because his best friend was obviously immune at his antics as he sighed.

“Aw, come on, this is really cool!” a glare his way had him frowning slightly. “Okay, okay! One more section of the museum and I promise we’ll go look around in the souvenir shop”, Tae promised as Jimin rolled his eyes, but hummed in agreement. He felt goosebumps running down his arms, as though someone was looking at him. He looked around, but everyone just seemed busy minding their own business either fascinated by the exhibits displayed or bored to death.

The black-haired male turned to his best friend who had a kicked puppy expression almost seeming to beg Jimin to let him enjoy this opportunity. He swore he could almost hear Tae saying, ‘when will I ever get this opportunity again?’ Sighing heavily, he closed his eyes in defeat “This seriously better be the last section. I don’t think I could go another 15 exhibits of you spewing all this meaningless history in my ear”, he mumbled, giggling when the taller male huffed and stomped in offense, ears cutely twitching. They always twitched when he ranted about something he was passionate about.

“You just don’t understand the complexity and value of history and art you uncultured swine”, he had whined endlessly as Jimin could only snort in amusement.

“The only value, is greedy old farts trying to eliminate each other for land and resources. Silly arranged political marriages, incest, and what’s more, fighting for any reason. What’s so complex about that? You’re such a nerd, Tae”, he teased making the taller blush as he crossed his arms ready to initiate another rebuttal in his point.

“If you know at least that, you’re a nerd too, dumb butt”, he murmured, sulking before he gave Jimin a determined look. He stood up straight, chest puffed out ready with an argument. Oh no. Jimin could already feel like he was about to get his ears chewed off. He laughed heartily as Taehyung began his rant, Jimin running off as the taller male followed suit in mock anger.

But as Taehyung continued his endless speech on the importance of appreciating history and art, suddenly Jimin couldn’t hear him. He squinted, a mere habit out of confusion, as he rubbed at his ears. He could only hear the ruffling of his fingers, slightly muffled as though water was cancelling out the noise. Even as he muttered a quick ‘oh’, he couldn’t even hear himself. He hadn’t noticed the blank expression Taehyung had suddenly given him before his ears suddenly began to ring as the voices surrounding him sounded farther and farther away.

The ringing hurt, he wanted to curl into himself, wanting the noise to stop. Wanted to desperately clutch to his ears, trying to will the ringing away, but he didn’t want to make a scene. All noise suddenly stopped, and he heard only one phrase in the deafening silence, clear as day right into his ear.

 

“ _You’re mine. You’re my person. The only one for me. Even time and death won’t interfere because I’ll always find you.”_

 

 Jimin felt his throat hitch a sudden urge to cry invading his senses, didn’t understand why that one phrase suddenly had such an effect on him. He was getting dizzy and dazed as he turned to look in the direction of one of the corridors that was strangely empty. Statues of porcelain in the huge room and huge paintings bigger than any of the ones he’d seen before. The voice seemed to come from that direction and as though his body had a mind of its own, his feet began to move towards there, sense of urgency and desperation motivating him.

He needed to find him. He needed to go towards the voice. He felt desperate, almost beginning to jog his way towards that area of the museum, even the location was dimly lit. Hurry, Jimin, you know he needs you, you need him, he could only think. Not even he questioned his thoughts as relief seemed to seep into him, the closer he got to that area. Suddenly he was pulled harshly by the wrist, the trance broken and only then did Jimin realize he was crying.

“Jimin!”

The male looked at Taehyung who looked completely confused by his friend’s sudden actions and the fear painted on his expression. “Hey, Minnie, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

Jimin blinked once. He went to reach for the tears on his face, but suddenly let his arms fall limp at his sides, confused. “I…Nothing. I don’t know why I walked this way. S-Sorry, I’m really out of it today. It might be the stress of finals coming up for this semester”, he whispered his apologies, licking his lips. His heart was beating rapidly as he clutched at his t-shirt over his heart.

“Are you sure? We could take a break. You really don’t look good. You’re pale and you’ve even started to sweat”, the taller male murmured in concern. Jimin wearily glance behind him to the eerily quiet area where he had tried running to. What could he have needed from there? What was the point? He directed his gaze back to his friend, thinking of what he could tell him to ease his concern. It was seemingly closed off to the public, but the urge to ease his nerves was greater than his morals of following the rules.

“No, uh, we should explore this exhibit. It looks interesting.” At least he needed to find out why he suddenly felt the urge to come here specifically. He was even bit uneasy as he said it. His thoughts had rambled about a ‘he’. Why did his mind tell him that he needed ‘him’? And what about that strange voice he heard. So possessive, yet so loving and left his heart and body craving for the unspoken promise, calling to him. Taehyung had been staring intently at him the entire time, reading his expression. To him, there was nostalgic look on Jimin’s face. Thoughtful and full of longing. In a matter of seconds, it seems he was feeling a plethora of feelings he couldn’t decipher.

“In there. That obviously secluded place we’re not supposed to go into?” the taller questioned in surprise. If anything, he was the more rebellious of the two and so Jimin’s request had taken him aback. But then again, Jimin wasn’t being himself at all today. He looked at his best friend who confirmed, looking as though he was trying to find a convincing excuse, but Taehyung rose a hand to stop him from trying.

The least thing he could do was indulge him and explore the new foreign area. It looked interesting enough and there was even an aura of mystery coming from it, but it also seemed to push him back, as though he was unwelcomed. “Alright, let’s go”. He looked up and wanted to complain when he saw Jimin already wandering inside the room, and as he caught up both males gasped in synch at just how much bigger the room looked once inside. The huge paintings looked far bigger than the small glimpse he’d gotten and took up the room along with beautiful porcelain statues glowing brightly under the dim light. It was ethereal and strange. _The Bantwan Period Exhibition._

It was a whole different level than the rest of the museum. Even the floor was different. While most of the museum had worn out checkered tiles, this floor area was made of pinkish white marble, a slick shine to it that made it obvious that it was new. The whole air around enveloped Jimin warmly almost seeming to lure him further in, but unknowingly suffocating and overwhelming Taehyung. Taehyung had walked up to one of the paintings, piqued interest by the figures on displayed who looked slightly familiar. He was confused by his lack of knowledge on this moment. Nothing he’d learned in history relevant to this. He looked down towards the name of the painting. _The Kingdom’s Roses_.

The brief overview of the piece was extremely vague, lacking dates and history behind everyone in the painting.

_The kingdom’s roses. The beautiful princes of the Bantwan Empire, coveted for their beauty, but like roses known for beauty, untouchable for their thorns, ethereal. Distant and commanding. Carrying victories of war on their backs, eliminating every threat to their one true king’s power, Kim Namjoon. Their loyalty unyielding and high devotion unquestioned. They are the king’s beloved garden._

He was shocked, stepping a bit back to contemplate the information. He’d never heard of this before. All his knowledge of history and yet it lacked any prior information. “Bantwan Empire…where was this? What time period?” And true to the description, the princes were, in fact, beautiful. Clothed in robes with golden embroidery, and jewels. His eyes lingered for a few seconds on each of their faces, somehow familiar to him. He stopped on one specific face that had his heart skipping suddenly. He was so handsome.

Taehyung shook his head in embarrassment as he scurried away from that painting quickly. Glancing over to see Jimin walking up slowly to one porcelain statue, not thinking much of it, before directing his attention back to the new painting he stood in front of. His eyes widened suddenly.

“The Third King’s Jewel”, he muttered the name in awe as his eyes fell on the face of the person painted. The painting was beautiful, like all of the rest in the room, but in a completely different sense and beauty. It looked as though the person who’d brushed over the canvas was completely enamored by the muse. Adoration clear to anyone who could recognize the meaning behind it. Taehyung felt his hands begin to tremble at the full recognition of the person in the painting. “J-Jimin…”

Dark black locks parted at the bangs, beautiful bright smile on red painted lips, jewels and robe decorating the body; eyes full of love and devotion. It seemed the painter looked for nothing more than to immortalize this moment forever, to ensure that this moment could be forever alive. Was this revealing an affair between this queen and a painter perhaps? He sped his eyes towards the description, unwilling to believe this was more than just a joke of fate.

_Portrays the sixth prince of the Bantwan empire’s husband, a high-status Jewel of the highly respectable Park family and cousin to the first prince of the Bantwan empire. The sixth prince wed him shortly after his succession as crowned prince. He indulged in art and music in his free time, and was enamored by his beloved’s beauty as his status as Jewel was evident and kind personality. There has been evidence of many paintings and sketches portraying the fourth queen after the sixth prince succeeded as king, but this portrait was the only one that managed to stay intact, believed to have be painted prior to the invasion of the rebels._

Taehyung whipped his head ready to call out for Jimin, to show him his discovery, when he felt his throat hitch. Jimin looked off, staring at the statue before him so intently and unbothered. Taehyung’s eyes widened when Jimin had cupped the face of the statue before him, lips touching porcelain. It was so odd, but Taehyung turned to look at the painting once more, still concerned by the odd behavior to the painting, as he began to run towards his best friend. “Jiminie!” He called out, and Jimin simply side-eyed him, eyes blank and emotionless, but brimming with tears, before turning back to the statue.

“M-My love…J-J”, he’d mumbled. The taller man had almost stopped in his tracks when he’d heard those words spill from the shorter’s lips, but willed his feet to keep going, suddenly stopped by an invisible barrier blocking his way. He could press his hands on it despite nothing there. Almost like glass. He began to pound on it when he noticed a glow coming from the statue and rapidly getting larger like a portal. Jimin took a step back tilting his head in confusion, but his expression remained neutral.

Jimin let his hand wander inside the portal and Taehyung panicked begging seemingly going unheard. “Snap out of it, Jimin! Don’t go in there!” he yelled, but Jimin only turned to him, a small smile at his lips. “I’m sorry, but he needs me”. And Taehyung could feel that that wasn’t his best friend, but someone else. As he saw Jimin step inside and disappear, suddenly the portal flashed, and the world faded to black, unconsciousness reaching him.

~~xXXx~~

“Ah, he’s waking up!”, a voice squeaked in excitement and pure relief. Jimin groaned, a painful headache, taking him by surprise. His eyes fluttered open, light making him squint slightly as his blurred vision, adjusted. An unfamiliar face was before him, bright heart shaped smile that grew larger once he blinked. He was going to ask who he was before another person burst into the room, enveloping him in his arms tightly. Another male it seemed.

“I-I’m sorry, b-but who are y-you?” Jimin mumbled into the person’s shoulder, feeling guilty when he felt the male tense and retract as though he’d touched a needle and gotten pricked.

Both males were unnaturally handsome, however the one standing, outrage oozing out of him, was gorgeous. The one who’d spoken first exchanging a concerned glance with the other male who was standing. “W-What do you mean, Jimin? It’s me C-Chanyeol, your cousin.” The black-haired male was extremely upset by this and Jimin wanted to tell him that he’d had him confused for someone else, but then again, this handsome male knew his name.

“I think he’s lost his memory, Prince”, the red haired male next to Jimin, inquired.

“But how, Hoseok? He was fine before.” For a moment both males seemed to forget about him as they argued over the situation as Jimin’s gaze swept the room in interest. It was different than he was accustomed to, but he had yet to receive answer. More so because he’d heard the red head call his so-called cousin “prince”.

“We found him unconscious by the river, Chanyeol. He hadn’t woken up until today and it’s been three days. This is more than a possibility”, Hoseok explained pointing at the bandage at Jimin’s head. Jimin hadn’t even noticed it as his hand unconsciously reach to touch it, quickly retracting it when he felt a stinging pain on the side of his head.

“Look, I think you’ve confused me for someone else. I was just at the museum with my best friend. If you could let me borrow your phone or cellphone to call him I-” he paused mid-sentence at their confused expressions, their eyes wide as though he was a strange creature speaking a foreign language.

“Museum? Phone? What are those? Chanyeol, he’s being delirious” Hoseok cried in distress.

“W-What? You guys don’t know what a phone is? You know that technology to communicate with others from far away?” Jimin questioned.

“Oh letters!” Hoseok cheered, clapping his hands together, extremely proud of himself. “You’re so silly, Jimin. I’ve never known you were like this”.

“No, it’s not letters. Not many people use letters nowadays. I’m talking electronics like you open this device and press numbers and the other person answers a device from far away to answer your call”, Jimin tried to explain as best he could. Obviously, he wasn’t doing a good job seeing them stare at him once again as though he was crazy. it made his unease increase. Who didn't know what a phone was?!

“I think we should call for a doctor, Hoseok. He seems very ill. Those devices he speaks seem straight out of legends. There’s no such thing as these “cellphones”, Jimin. You need more rest it seems”, Chanyeol muttered, crouching to caress Jimin’s cheek so delicately as though he was afraid to hurt him. Jimin felt helpless. For one, he didn’t understand what was going on or where he was, and suddenly he was here in someone’s home, hurt and told he was their family.

He looked down at his clothes, feeling himself pale at the recognition of the clothing style. He’d seen this somewhere, he was afraid to ask, but he felt this was all just a dream. He had to check for sure, though

“Can you at least tell me where I am?” he asked quietly, his heart beating wildly in the silence in the room.

“This is your home. The Park Family household under the jurisdiction of the First Prince, inside the palace walls”, Hoseok muttered hesitantly feeling the tension in Jimin’s body language. The black-haired male looked at the red head, eyes watering, this sounded all too familiar and he was beginning to feel lightheaded and overwhelmed.

“No, but the whole area. Not just this place”, he added, his knuckles white from where he was fisting the sheets. Hoseok licked his lips, more anxious to respond as though he knew that the answer would make him uneasy. He didn’t know why, but he felt it would.

“The Bantwan Empire. Our uncle rules over these lands and I am the First Prince Park Chanyeol”, Chanyeol motioned as Jimin whipped his head towards him, eyes comically wide in disbelief. No, he couldn’t. It was the empire he read about when he was reading the description on the statues. The Bantwan Empire?! He had to be dreaming or at least delusional. Yeah, this had to be it, he'dbe waking up soon and he'd tell Taehyung about his dream and they'd laugh about it.

He suddenly threw the covers off, struggling to get out of bed with the robe of silk draped on his body. He ran to the nearest door, barefoot and in pain, and swung the wooden doors open to see women in old fashioned clothes, robes like the ones he’d seen in the history book, with matching colors and patterns, carrying either tea sets or clothing in baskets in a hurry.

He was still running towards the middle of the plaza like area out in the open, as the few young women looked at him, embarrassed and blushing. He could care less in the moment about modesty back in the day. “Jimin!” he could hear Chanyeol’s voice call out to him. Jimin was far too shocked to say anything as he looked around before falling on his knees. If this was a dream, he wanted to wake up. He began to sob, hands at his face before he felt warm arms envelop him.

“Jimin…are you, okay?” It was Chanyeol, who seemed to tremble as he held him. He’d probably given the male a scare when he ran off so suddenly.

“I want to go home”, he could only mutter.

“You are home. I’m going to protect you. You’re going to get better, I promise. And Kyungsoo and Jinyoung will help too. They’ve been worried sick. We’ll make sure that you get better soon. Come on, let’s get you back to bed”, he muttered gently. Jimin knew there was no fighting about this matter. No one would believe him and one look at his handsome 'cousin's' face made him slump his shoulders in defeat. Defeated and upset, Jimin could only nod in resignation as he was picked up bridal style, clinging onto Chanyeol’s clothes wondering if there was a way to go back. He buried his face into Chanyeol's chest, small sobs escaping his lips as the latter shushed him gently. He already missed home and wanted nothing more than to be back. To his own time, to his best friend, to his friends and to his family.

 

 


	2. Royal Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin gets thrown deep into the secrets of the royal family and the workings of the hierarchical systems of the empire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I want to thank all of you who left comments and gave kudos. I love you all. I've been very hesitant to posting this idea, but it's been in my head far too long. If you have any questions about the au or anything that is confusing about the chapter please don't hesitate to PM here or on Twitter! Enjoy this chapter (hopefully)
> 
> Twitter: wheatbreadcrys  
> Tumblr: ask-dancer-jimin

“Jimin~” a soft voice muttered breathily in Jimin’s ear. Jimin groaned not wanting to move away from the warmth he had his arms snug around. “Are you finally falling for me, Jiminie”, he heard the same voice chuckle huskily and suddenly Jimin’s eyes snapped open to find Chanyeol’s face centimeters away from his own, a playful smirk at his lips. He’d woken up, but yet he was still here and nowhere near home. His sadness must have been noticeable because he saw the way Chanyeol’s expression had morphed into hurt for a few seconds before he tried to pretend as though he hadn’t seen anything

Jimin decided it was unfair to the elder to be acting in such a way when he’s been only kind and considerate. He was too much into his thoughts he hadn’t noticed the elder hadn’t gotten in his face once more, breath ghosting over his lips. Jimin squeaked, high blush on his cheeks as he pushed him away. He had completely forgotten his situation, but the current suggestive position had him worrying for other reasons.

“W-We’re cousins!!! And why are you i-in my b-bed?!” Jimin stuttered willing his fast racing heart to calm down. He had to admit that Chanyeol was way too handsome for his own good, but if what the male told him a few hours ago was true, then they were cousins and this attraction was forbidden. It’s not like Jimin had a crush on him, but the male was undeniably attractive, something anyone with eyes could see and admire. Chanyeol burst into laughter as though Jimin had told him the funniest joke in the world.

“What? Oh my gods. You’re so funny, Jiminie. What does being cousins have anything to do with me trying to court you? You act like this is a foreign concept of marrying within the families. Its been done for centuries, this is no different. You always turned me down anyways, but I do admit this time around was quite cute. Not to mention, you’re the one who clung onto me desperately once I brought you back to bed”, he chuckled, caressing Jimin’s cheek exactly like he had hours ago. Protective and sweet.  The younger could only figure that whatever Jimin he was now, was deeply cherished and protected by him. He had to admit he like this attention, affection he lacked in his own life.

Jimin turned away to sit up on the bed. What to do now? He obviously had to adapt to his lifestyle until he found a way home. Even if he had to play along as the cousin who lost his memories. “Don’t worry, Jiminie, you’ve made it clear that you don’t see me that way, and as the gentleman I am, I would not force you into anything you wouldn’t want” the male assured as though sensing the tension in Jimin’s hunched posture. He seemed a little put off if anything and Jimin realized that Chanyeol misunderstood his sudden reaction for rejection and fear rather than for what it really was.

“Hey, I know you wouldn’t”, Jimin muttered, before he could stop himself. Chanyeol looked at him like he didn’t believe him.

“You say that, but you don’t even remember me.” It was solemn and sounded awfully lonely as he said it. It almost sounded liked he’d almost said, ‘you don’t know me’, words he maybe had wanted to say before. So much more meaning behind those words than what they were referring to, literally. Jimin didn’t know what had compelled him to reach a hand and copy Chanyeol’s gesture from before as he gently caressed the elder’s cheek. If anything, Chanyeol looked startled by the action as though it was a behavior so unlike the Jimin in this time.

“I might not remember, but I just know. You’re kind, warm, and gentle. I can tell you cherish me a lot, and I’m honored. I can tell that I haven’t proven my reciprocation, but believe me, I feel that I too have cherished you for a long time”, he said before he smiled. A bright and genuine smile that made his eyes crinkle into little crescents. Chanyeol’s eyes widened, tears brimming at his eyes. The younger almost thought he’d offended the elder, but before he could muster up an apology, he was pulled into a tight embrace.

“That’s the first time you’ve ever said this to me. You’ve always held back your feelings and you’ve always thought of yourself as burden. I could tell even when you’d denied it before. Your smile is so beautiful, and I want to see it more. Please let me see it more”, he muttered almost desperately. The younger was at a loss of words, hands limp on his side before he firmly reached to cling to Chanyeol’s own clothes. He felt himself cry as well, someone that wasn’t him was compelled to cry. Maybe because before he had yearned to hear those words from Chanyeol, but they also felt like his own feelings too.

“Okay”, he said simply

~~xXXx~~

“Where did you say we were going again?” Jimin followed an excited Chanyeol with a bit of difficulty as he tried to fix his robe. After two days of forced bed stay by Hoseok, who Jimin had learned was from a high status noble family closely associated with the royal family, he got to convince Chanyeol to take him out to explore or ‘refresh’ his memory a bit. It felt nice to be outside after what felt like forever.

He was wearing a long green robe, almost gown like at least from the skirt, with actual gold embroidery a few of Chanyeol’s personal court ladies had dressed him in, adorned with a dark green belt of silk and long gold earrings at his ears that dangled with every step he took. The clothing was comfortable, a bit revealing even with the robes slightly showing off his collarbones and slivers of skin from his legs, and hard to walk in without tripping over the silk layers beneath it. He couldn’t understand why they insisted on placing makeup on his face, not that he really had a choice in the end or that he minded since they had already begun to powder his face before he could even muster the courage to decline.

“To the inner palace! I told you before that Jinyoung and Kyungsoo will be delighted to see you. They were as outraged as I was when we heard you had disappeared suddenly. It was more frightening when we found you unconscious by the river. We feared that you had tried to take your life. I seriously almost thought I had lost you, but luckily when the doctors checked you over you just seemed to have minor injuries and a bit of malnourishment that a bit of sleep and food could solve. We are not letting you out of our sights for even a second now”, Chanyeol declared as he took Jimin’s hand in his own to help him keep up.

“Kyungsoo and Jinyoung…are they also my cousins?” he asked almost at a whisper.

“Yeah, my brothers, we all see you as our little brother…or at least they do…you already know of what I feel. Anyways you look beautiful, the court ladies did an amazing job, but truly you’re quite the lovely thing regardless” he said quickly changing the subject as he gave the younger a once over.

“A-Ah, t-thank you. I still don’t quite get why I have to wear makeup or why my clothes are this flashy. I don’t know why I couldn’t just wear something like you”, he finally voiced his thoughts. “Not that I mind that much, but the court ladies had me wondering since they kept muttering on and on about something about my facial features and rare and status”.

“It concerns me just how grave your memory loss is, but don’t worry I’ll teach you everything from the beginning if I have to. To answer your question. The Bantwan empire subjects seem to value beautiful things and people alike. We all value gentleness, fragility, and femininity. Ever since you were young, everyone had been shocked by your rare facial features, softer and rounder, full lips the color of red roses, long lashes and a gentle and graceful nature that came through your personality. Uncommon in young boys and much more now that you’ve grown. It is law, that those with looks such as yours must always preserve and flaunt their beauty, dressing in the finest clothes, keeping their faces smooth and clean and with their most charming feature accentuated as well as bearing jewels. It is one of your duties as part of this empire to uphold this law as you have been named by the current king as a Jewel”, Chanyeol began to explain and Jimin tried really hard not to laugh in disbelief.

“Jewel? Am I some kind of possession or something?” Jimin scoffed. He almost laughed thinking the elder was teasing him, but when the latter only shrugged, Jimin was even more apalled. How and why was this a law? The whole situation sounded preposterous and absurd. Of course, he can’t say he’s that surprised. It wasn’t the first time he’d heard about ridiculous laws back in the day. Almost as ridiculous as the witch trials.

“Yes and no. Yes, you were named a Jewel, which puts your status to just below us princes. All the Jewels hold that status. Believe me uncle didn’t make that law. This was preestablished since the empire was founded by his father. He was a man who loved to be surrounded by concubines who were all beautiful. Uncle doesn’t have the heart to take the law away because beside his indulgence in matters of lust, he had been nothing less of a wonderful father to our uncle” the older shrugs and Jimin simply hums thoughtfully having no further way to respond. What was he supposed to say to that, and it’s not like he could do anything about it.

So, he was basically a high status ‘Jewel’ or whatever that had to partake in affairs a woman in the kingdom would; or at least a woman of high status or royalty would. How ridiculous, but apparently not to the rest of the empire. It was at times like these he missed Taehyung the most, he’d find this fact extremely fascinating. At times like these, Jimin cursed his looks.

With a hand gently on his shoulder, Chanyeol guided him the rest of the path past other households which he assumed belonged to the other princes. They arrived before a double set of large wooden doors painted with gold at the edges and red paint and protected by two young soldiers. Jimin let his gaze wander to them and saw them flustered at his presence. He wanted to cringe at how much attention he was calling to himself, but they immediately went to bow when their eyes made contact.

“Prince Chanyeol. Jewel Park, please come in. Are you here to ask for an audience with the King?” one of them asked as his companion hastily opened the doors. There was an unspoken tension even when the soldier addressed the elder of the two males. Fear. It was an unmistaken fear.

“No, I merely come to pay my respective visits to my brothers along with our precious Jewel. Doesn’t he look absolutely gorgeous? One can’t help, but stare at such lovely creatures. Sometimes more than one should be allowed to look, do you not agree?” Chanyeol chuckled sweetly, but his voice was venomous, deep, and menacing towards the soldiers. As though, he was extremely angry that they’d dare look at Jimin for too long. Even the younger of the two could feel it, and wanted to curl into himself at how frightening it was. So, he took quick action, tiny jeweled hand moving.

“Prince, I do hope we can hurry. I am quite tired even this morning. I want to get on with our visit if you please. I am positive I will have an enjoyable visit with your company”, Jimin tapped him on the shoulder feigning innocence as he tried smiling cutely. He could hear the barely audible sighs of relief of the soldiers as Chanyeol seemed to nod vigorously and pulled the younger into the inner palace with even more excitement than before, any sign of his previous demeanor gone. Jimin gave the soldiers a gentle smile in assurance which they returned the favor with some hasty consecutive respectful bows in gratefulness.

He couldn’t help, but wonder why they were so scared. Chanyeol looked practically harmless if not for that one moment, but yet he had seen the way those soldiers froze, fist clenched and trembling as though awaiting death. As though… Chanyeol _would_ really kill them. It made him think back to the words the elder had told him before. About never forcing him to do anything he didn’t want to and how Jimin didn’t know him. It spoke volumes about the way he felt or maybe the face he chose to show others. But what if he did kill in cold blood, was Jimin and his brothers the only people he had a soft spot for?

Jimin couldn’t question the situation further when he was suddenly swept of his feet and swung around. The black-haired male squeaked, arms grasping whoever had held him. “Oh, my gods, Jimin. I was so worried”, the voice was mumbled into his hair as he was just as gently put down. Jimin looked up seeing another handsome face so close to his. He could only assume he was a prince from the way his outfit matched Chanyeol’s, only differing in color.

“Uh, s-sorry... I uh”, he began, he felt bad asking him to identify himself, especially when his face contorted in confusion and worry. He was slightly intimidating since his expression had been so monotone before he got worried when Jimin hesitated. Jimin noticed another man fidgeting just not far behind him as though waiting a turn to speak to him. He was also attractive, but in a more boyish way.

“Kyungsoo, our cousin is not well. His memory is completely whipped clean. The gods chose to spare his life at a price, but we must help him accommodate once more. To have him alive is a blessing we must not take for granted”, Chanyeol spoke solemnly, and Kyungsoo’s expression turned back to Jimin with so much sorrow in his eyes, and extremely apologetic.

“Oh…this is so unfair. Why did it have to be you? Our sweet little Jiminie…but Chanyeol is right. We’ll help you get through this like we always do. We must properly give our thanks to the gods later at the temple’s shrine for keeping our precious Jewel alive”, the other male piped in, a sad smile at his lips, but nonetheless, hopeful. Jimin could only assume the other male was the Jinyoung the eldest had mentioned prior to their visit. “So, I guess introducing ourselves would be good. I’m your cousin, Fifth Prince of the Bantwan Empire, Yellow Rose, Park Jinyoung”

“Yellow Rose?” the youngest piped in. Jimin was confused even more so with all this talk about status and now roses.

“Yes, every prince and princess of this kingdom is a rose and assigned a color that which meets their personalities. We are known all together as the kingdom’s roses, the beloved king’s garden, if you will”, Kyungsoo explained. At Jimin’s expectant and curious gaze, he sighed, clearing his throat. “I am Second Prince of the Bantwan Empire, Black rose, Do Kyungsoo.”

Jimin giggled at that, part of him understood the color, but also knew that the male was unique given that black roses were also extremely rare. “What rose are you, Chanie hyung?” he slipped out casually, and the immediate reaction was a very flustered Chanyeol who seemed to choke on his spit at the adorable display. Even Kyungsoo seemed like he badly wanted to coo over Jimin. Was the Jimin before that cold that any display of affection was alien to them?

“V-Violet. Violet Rose”, he finally got his bearings enough to respond to Jimin. “These all seem like uncommon rose colors. Except for yellow, but even then, it’s hard to see them in bouquets and such”, he noted out loud. Jimin was taken aback by the shame in his voice.

“Why do you sound ashamed by your color?” Jimin muttered softly, a tone he often used to comfort Taehyung when he was upset or irritated. Chanyeol simply licked his lips trying his best to formulate and answer but was quickly cut off.

“We cannot be of natural rose color status only the heirs to the throne may bare those titles”, Jinyoung explained. “We are only cousins to the true heirs, the true children of King Namjoon. We may have been born first, but our blood is not connected directly to the king. Only our cousins are. Yoongi and our two youngest even younger than you, Jungkook, and Yugyeom hold the highest rose status. Pink, Red, and White rose, respectively”.

“All this talk of status…It’s honestly ridiculous”, Jimin muttered in response and Chanyeol only hummed in agreement. The younger male turned to look at Chanyeol with a bright smile. “Chanyeol hyung, you shouldn’t be ashamed of your color. In fact, it’s such a lovely color and it’s meaning far the more beautiful. Love at first sight”. The three men looked at Jimin with such awe.

“Flowers have meaning? I-I didn’t. Jimin, where did you learn this?” Kyungsoo stepped in appalled by this new fact he’d never been exposed to. The black-haired male panicked, but kept his demeanor calm an collected.

“I’ve always known. Every flower has meaning and it only varies even more so with colors. The most uncommon roses have beautiful meanings too, it makes them all the more unique and valuable”, he explained. He didn’t even notice the heart eyes shooting his way and the utterly whipped expression on his eldest cousin’s face as he continued his speech on the meaning of flowers. He caught his gaze, and immediately, Chanyeol’s face burned up in embarrassment realizing he’d muttered a quiet ‘beautiful’.

“B-But anyways, Jiminie! We should reintroduce you to everyone again since you don’t seem to remember”, Chanyeol suggested pulling Jimin along glaring at Jinyoung and Kyungsoo who snickered in amusement. They seemed to near an area that had more court ladies running around more than anything carrying trays of food and tea back and forth. He could only assume they were headed towards a dining area and for some reason he was nervous. So much royalty he’d surely be surrounded with and he had no idea how to behave.

His suspicions had been proven correct when he was met with multiple pair of eyes on him as soon as reached the steps that led down to a large wooden table that sat on a stone floor, cushions under each figure that sat on them. The robes on the men looked of pure silk, bright colors revealing their rose status of what he assumed where the princes. “Oh! Queen Seokjin, I had no idea you would be dining with us. My greatest apologies for my abrupt entrance. I hope you do not mind me bringing along Park Jewel, Your Majesty”, Jingyoung bowed deeply and Jimin and other two males followed suit.

A heavy laughter followed suit, it reminded Jimin of the wind wipers of his raggedy car back in college, but it was still endearing and sweet. He dared look up and was appalled that the queen wasn’t a ‘she’ but a ‘he’, and what a gorgeous ‘he’. He was breathtakingly beautiful, big eyes outlined lightly in kohl, and plump pink colored lips. His robes were similar to Jimin’s in style, but a dark fuchsia with a large black hem and a gold ornaments clipped into his pretty black hair. He was ethereal and fit his role as queen with perfection and grace.

“Jinyoung, sweetie, we have been over the formalities by this many years now. Jiminie is always welcomed, he’s my sweet baby boy. My greatest pride and joy! Everything he has learned as a Jewel was taught by me, but I have recently heard of your circumstances, Jimin. I do feel terrible. You must feel so lost without your memories”, Seokjin pouted in sadness and even so he looked quite lovely.

“I do not worry too much. Under the guidance of my cousins and yours with all due respect. I doubt it will take long for me to learn everything again. I am quite determined”, Jimin gave a curt bow with his head and Seokjin seemed delighted by the response, laughter spilling from his lips once more.

“You are speaking more too. I am relieved. Of course, I will be here whenever you need it. Please all of you sit and eat. You know how strict His Majesty gets and does not allow anyone to eat after I am done. That man cares too much about me”, Seokjin teased, but Jimin felt his words were true. Chanyeol helped Jimin down the steps and he could still feel everyone bore stares into him. He could have sworn a pair of eyes were looking at him with contempt or was that…pain and longing? He chose to ignore it as he glanced at the floor to avoid any unnecessary eye contact. However, it seemed they all had their assigned seats as Chanyeol gently guided Jimin to the end of the table before he and his other two cousins headed towards the end nearest to Seokjin. He grunted slightly, as he sat, still feeling a slight pain from his previous injuries.

He was immediately served food, a tray of broth along with salmon and rice and a cup of what Jimin could tell was Chamomile tea, his favorite. He was feeling a bit light headed, however. He didn’t realize he wasn’t fully recovered if the pain was beginning to become something he could not ignore anymore, being that he was hasty in jumping out of bed as soon as he could withstand the pain in the side of his head. Everyone seemed to be oblivious to this, his vision blurring slightly as he casually reached a hand to touch his temple. He had done well in forgetting the pain as it was only poking at him when he’d gone out with Chanyeol, but now it was getting a bit unbearable.

He didn’t want to cause anyone to worry, but his head was pounding. He guessed standing had helped him subside the pain, but now that was sitting, he felt the pain triple. He didn’t even realize he was slumping to the side until he fell into the person on his left. An arm immediately wrapped around his waist, and a hand gently at the nape of his neck. He looked up, and his face burned suddenly. He was staring at an extremely gorgeous face. He still couldn’t get used to being surrounded by all these beautiful people, but this male was a sight in himself. Big dark doe eyes, bow shaped lips with a thicker bottom lip, long lashes and a strong nose. But his eyes still captivated him more than anything, keeping him frozen in spot, lips slightly parted in awe. Red robes were bared by the tone body he was leaning into, one of the heirs to the throne. And Jimin had fallen right on top of him. How embarrassing, but he couldn’t reason why his heart began to beat erratically, he knew this face. It was all too familiar, but he couldn’t remember.

“I-I am s-so sorry”, he apologized weakly and embarrassed, and the handsome prince’s stare hardened at his response from the previous fog of worry as he rolled his eyes in disinterest making the male on top of him frown slightly in distaste. The male pushed Jimin away, as he too scrambled to sit up and away from the prince. Jimin’s frown did not falter as he fixed his robes that had decided to slip past his shoulder slightly, the male’s rude behavior making him forget the way his heart had skipped a beat at the proximity. The male clicked his tongue in distaste once Jimin gathered his bearings enough to apologize to everyone. What was his problem? He helped Jimin and suddenly as soon as he spoke he got angry.

“Jimin, I can take you home”, Chanyeol offered, as if sensing his cousin’s discomfort and pained expression.

“N-No, I just felt a bit light headed. It is not anything serious and I am quite tired of always being in bed.”, he assured with a smile. He heard the red robed prince clear his throat as the Jewel directed his gaze expectantly at him. He seemed ready to say something, and Jimin could tell from the glint in his dark eyes that it was nothing good. He braced himself for it.

“If this your way of seducing someone like you Jewels are accustomed to by throwing yourself like defenseless maidens, it won’t work on me. Vain creatures like yourself, thinking you can win favor with your looks like some have. You chose the wrong prince to meddle with even when my kin seem already enamored with you. Do not toy with me. You do not fool me even with your pretty looks. People like you who throw away others once you get bored”, he spoke calmly, but every word was venom once it was out there.

Everyone was dead silent some of them glancing at Seokjin apologetically, who looked down. Pure shame fell into his gorgeous features, eyes slightly beginning to mist. It was obvious that he had been a previous Jewel as well, and didn’t dare say anything. A grudge perhaps that Jungkook could have against him because of his father marrying him. However, Jimin had never been one to simply sit back and take insults. Even when his cousins looked about ready to retaliate, the male rose his hand to stop them. He could be some high-status snob, but Jimin could care less about it and was in no way going to let him degrade people as he pleased.

He remembered from his previous talk with Jinyoung and judging by the color of the robes he could tell this one was Jungkook, the sixth prince. Younger than him, and the elder knew just where he could give a comeback. If this brat wanted to be petty, then he’d strike back where it hurt the most. He chuckled at Jungkook, degrading and a bit mocking and everyone seemed to be shocked by the response. Even the confusion all over Jungkook’s face was satisfying, no one seeming to expect him to retaliate.

“Prince Jungkook, right? The sixth prince, a little one, if my memory digs deep enough,” he began and Jungkook immediately glared, but Jimin continued before the younger could step in. At least Jimin now knew that Jungkook hated being treated like a kid or mocked for being the younger of the princes.

“You call me vain and such, but what about you? If my intention had been seduction and to gain any type of favor I would have gone for a better choice. You think you are better than the rest here when I have choices far better and far more…mature. You obviously like being childish by attacking passive aggressively towards your elders. You lack manners and that makes you childish and bratty. Your status does not gain you respect, but your character and good graces towards those around you do, something you lack. With all due respect, Prince Jungkook, you have yet to grow up, and I hope you’ll be able to mature soon for the sake and future of this empire”, he finished off as he stood as gracefully as he could despite his pounding headache.

Everyone had mouths gaping in shock, seemingly no one has stood up to Jungkook before. Scared of his status and standing, but not Jimin. The elder even had the gall to smile prettily at the younger male. He wasn’t scared of a petty brat whose intention was to insult others because he felt he was entitled. He bowed towards everyone before beginning to retreat. He heard the crash of the table being moved violently before he was flipped over suddenly by his wrist. Jimin tried remaining unfazed. Jungkook was livid, eyes narrowed dangerously and dark brown almost black.

There was his heart again, almost jumping out of his chest at being so close, but he gazed back at the younger defiantly. “I could kill you, you know. Despite your status as a Jewel, I am still above you. You dared to forget and I’ll never forgive you”. It seemed like his words had a double meaning, but Jimin was oblivious to what he could possibly be implying.

“Jungkook, stop”, Chanyeol began his protest, but Jungkook turned back to him.

“Don’t interfere, it’s an order”, Jungkook threatened and the elder had no choice, but to look away with clenched fists because Jungkook was still more in power than he was. Jungkook turned back to the male he had his grip tight on.

“See? You’re only being a spoiled child. Don’t speak to me about vanity. It is clear to me you are the one who has this power going to your head and that you think you get to insult others because you feel like you can”, Jimin murmured, and even for a minute the elder thought he’d surely get killed on the spot.

“And who are you to speak to me in that manner?” Jungkook spat. How was this man able to anger him so easily? His intention was to simply tease him before. Jungkook had his own secret regarding Jimin, but he was angered with him at the moment. Yet, her still noticed that the male before him seemed like almost a different person. He didn’t know if that was what made him react even more furiously. Who was he or what had truly happened to him during his disappearance?

“I am Park Jimin. Now if you will excuse me”, Jimin spat snatching his wrist away from the iron grip in Jungkook’s moment of distraction. He walked out leaving Jungkook dumbfounded. Jungkook heard delighted snickers as he gazed at his older brother. The crowned prince, Min Yoongi, who was grinning highly amused at the scene, with a knowing smirk aimed towards his second youngest brother. Jungkook glared at him, daring him to speak of what he knew, but sat down grudgingly.

Even with Jimin’s exit, the tension was still thick and heavy, and only Yoongi seemed to be in high spirits at the display. No one dared to keep eating or speak, it was almost suffocating. Chanyeol abruptly stood up and excused himself, rushing out, surely to follow after Jimin. Jungkook only rolled his eyes and clenched his fists, seeing his desperate cousin running after the Jewel before he too excused himself with a grumble.

Seokjin had muttered something about cold food as the court ladies took the trays of those still in the dining table to replace them for warm ones. “Park Jimin, the little diamond that lost his color. Painted once violet and bled slowly to red and now a white diamond, blank, clear and lost. Just waiting to be tainted once more. What an interesting one. I like him. Queen Seokjin, you should invite him more often to our meals. I’m excited to know what color he’ll be next”, Yoongi had chuckled softly as he picked up his cup of tea, toward the door and wondering the same thing everyone was thinking about the strange behavior of Jimin and their second youngest prince.

Jinyoung and Kyungsoo, however, glared at their crowned prince, knowing well the meaning behind his nonchalant poetic-like words. He was mocking Jimin and even further, debasing Chanyeol. He glanced at them from above his tea cup, wide smirk at his lips.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, peeps. I know it was a lot to take in, but I wanted to give you guys longer chapters rip. Like I said if you have any questions just ask. Also make sure to leave comments on your thoughts! See you next chapter!


	3. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin learns a bit more about Jungkook and that there are secrets his cousin hides from him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! It's been a while, but I've been on this major writing block, but today we had a holiday here in Korea so I had the day to get my brain to work. So here's the new chapter...don't forget to comment lovelies and if something's confusing don't hesitate to ask. This will most likely have typo...Rip
> 
> Ask me stuff or scream at me on my twitter: @wheatbreadcrys

Jimin had turned the corner once he’d walked his way out of the dining area. As soon as he was out of reach of anyone, he slouched against the wall, small whimpers escaping his lips as he clutched at his head with his jeweled hand. Being in that room any longer and he might have collapsed. He was grateful to have had enough grace to put that snobby prince in his place before he was overwhelmed. What he would give for a pain killer, but he was at least smart enough to know there was none of that during this time.

His breathing was uneven and labored, his body aching from his ribs to his toes. He felt himself run a cold sweat, hands clammy and face warming. He knew he was going to be getting a nasty fever soon, and he needed to find his way quickly towards his room again before anyone found out.

He thought maybe he’d be able to sleep it off without worrying his cousins too much. He’d always been like this, never wanting to burden anyone no matter how big or small the issue. He breathed in heavily, even something as simple being a chore, before clinging onto the sides of his robe to lift them a bit to avoid tripping as he began to walk. However, his vision was still blurry, and he felt himself swaying as he walked, his body was furiously telling him he was not fine. He felt himself fall, and his hands reached in front of him to cushion his fall. He slumped forward, his arms being too weak to sustain his weight as they gave in, but was relieved when he felt the cold stone of the floor touch his heated skin.

“Jimin!” someone cried and Jimin felt he was truly crazy or hallucinating through his illness when he thought it was his best friend’s voice. Someone kneeled next to him, arms slipping under his back to lift him slightly. Jimin looked up, and his eyes widened at seeing Taehyung’s face above his. It was his platonic soulmate, he tried to weakly raise a hand to touch his face, not believing he was real.

“T-Tae”, he whimpered when he let his arm fall limply, and tears fell down his cheeks in disbelief that his best friend was truly there. That he wasn’t alone.

“You remember me. I’m so relieved”, he chirped not noticing the confusion from Jimin. Of course he remembered Taehyung. How could he ever forget his best friend since childhood? He was going to voice how insane the idea of it was, but then the younger kept speaking. “When Chanyeol told me you had lost your memories of everything I was so heartbroken. I thought you would never be the same. But my beloved brother Seokjin promised we would help you”.

Jimin looked down, mood deflating along with his hopefulness. He should have noticed from his strange manner of speaking and clothing as well, but only took notice of it as of now. This wasn’t his Taehyung. Everything seemed to confuse him even more now. If this wasn’t the same Taehyung from his time, does this mean that it was maybe one of Taehyung’s past lives? Could this be his as well? He had no more time to ponder those thoughts as Taehyung led his hand to Jimin’s forehead, gasping in worry and horror. Even if this wasn’t his Taehyung, he was relieved to see him at least like this.

“I am horrible. Speaking such nonsense at the moment when you are burning. Do not worry, Jimin. I will seek out help”, Taehyung muttered into his neck as he brought him into a protective hug. The elder could only huff with difficulty, feeling his conscious beginning to fade. He only remembers Taehyung yelling out for help desperately and the sound of hurried footsteps, the desire to sleep heavy on his eye lids accompanied by a sliver of red in his vision.

~~xXXx~~

A sense of dejavu had filled Jimin once his eyes had fluttered open. However, rather than then white silk canopy that decorated his own bed, he was faced with one of sheer red silk and gold. He sat up quickly, survival instincts beginning to kick in, until a firm hand on his chest pushed him back, not very kindly. He huffed once his back hit the pillows, pout at his lips. He was ready to scold Taehyung for being so rude when instead of the boxy smile he always recognized, he was met with bit but cold dark eyes.

“What the” he began to say out of mere shock. “Jungkook?!”

The younger’s eyes twitched and only then did Jimin realize he’d regarded the prince without the proper honorifics, not that the elder really cared. Jimin tried to sit up again, maybe leave if he could, but then he was again shoved against the pillows, a glare making him sink further into bed as he stayed still. A stern warning. If looks could kill, Jimin would already be buried 6 feet under. He went for merely looking at the young prince expectantly who simply stared with not even a hint of readable expression on his features. Jimin licked his lips, Jungkook’s eyes following the action and staring. Jimin was startled a bit and only then was when Jungkook averted his gaze and spoke.

“I do not advice you get up. You are still unwell. This is amusing given that a few hours ago you put up this strong front only to collapse right after”, he chuckled lightly, cute bunny teeth peeking from under his lip, and if Jimin hadn’t begun to dislike him or the latter wasn’t mocking him, he’d find it cute and endearing.

“Why should I stay? If you continue to mock me it just gives me more of a reason to be sick somewhere else. I need no one’s pity or help. Especially yours”, the elder mumbled, but he knew he was lying to himself. He probably didn’t even have the strength to walk out just yet. He needed to orient himself at least for an hour more. Jungkook clicked his tongue, obviously irritated by Jimin’s attitude, and how easily he could rile him up.

“The least you could do is properly thank me after I, with the grace and kindness of a true gentlemen, helped Taehyung bring you into _my_ quarters and made the head court lady treat you with our finest medicine. You are laying in _my_ bed, sickly and tired, and you have the audacity to be ungrateful?” he scoffed displeased. Jimin tried to hold back his giggles at how childish Jungkook seemed crossing his arms like a child at the verge of starting a tantrum.

He bit back any snarky remark he’d prepared at the sudden confession, however. He was in Jungkook’s quarters and on his bed, and the younger had actually helped him despite the heavy criticisim he’d faced at his doing at the dining room. It was so confusing to Jimin, the sudden change of behavior from the young prince even if he was an asshole on any other aspect. Before he could even begin to formulate anything to say to the male, the door opened as Taehyung rushed in with a bowl and rag, smile at his face seeing Jimin in much better state.

“I am happy that your fever finally broke, Prince Jungkook was gracious in lending a hand to help your recovery. I’m surprised he too helped cool you down when it seemed your fever was alarmingly high”, Taehyung chirped, and Jimin looked at Jungkook with surprise noticing the slight pink at his cheeks. He wanted to coo, but then the younger stood abruptly, cold demeanor back in place.

“You are speaking too much, Taehyung. I merely helped because after all, I am not completely heartless, even if I do dislike him”, Jungkook began to say as Taehyung hummed with a knowing chuckle and bowed his head in mock apology as he went to set the bowl on Jungkook’s night table next to the bed.

“Cute Jungkookie” Jimin suddenly slipped out without thought and immediately covered his mouth when Taehyung giggled. If anything that seemed to rile the youngest even more, his face becoming redder by the second. He tried to compose himself, but it seemed to get out of hand quickly.

“And as for you, my kindness, it does not come without a price”, he directed Jimin with a wicked smirk.

Jimin frowned. He should have known this act of ‘kindness’ would come to bite him in the ass. He challenged the younger to name his price as Taehyung gently laid the rag he’d dipped in the water on his forehead nervously. “J-Jimin…” he mumbled in warning.

 It made Jimin’s own stomach drop because if Taehyung knew Jungkook well enough than that means the fear was for a reason. He was becoming anxious as the prince hummed in thought, his intentions and feigned hums seemed as though he was looking for all the cruel possibilities he could think of. His eyes fell on Jimin’s once he seemed to have an idea, eyes back to their cold dark color.

“Once you recover, you will have to serve me for a whole month. I can choose what exactly you do. I may even request that you cook my meals or dress me, or whatever I please. You won’t be allowed to go home during that time”, Jungkook announced and was pleased when Jimin’s expression faltered from challenging to worried.

“And if I refuse?” he mumbled, not that he would because if Jungkook was someone to fear he could imagine if the youngest were to tell on him with the king, and he felt Taehyung squeeze his arm, a warning that he should just take the orders, but it was too late to take back his words.

“Then my cousin Chanyeol will have to repay off this debt. Not only that, but imagine the shame it will bring him if anyone were to discover that an uncourted Jewel of the Park family household was in a prince’s room. People will assume and judgement shall be upon him and his household. It is up to you”, the younger shrugged and Jimin tightened his lips, accepting his loss and resignation.

“Okay, I will serve you for a month, but you better not involve Chanyeol and even if he insists, you will refuse to let him take my place. I refuse to let you burden him. To think for a moment I almost thanked you for helping me. You truly are just a child, playing with someone like this and threatening to ruin their lives and reputation”, he wanted to say more, but that could give the young prince reign to toy with him further. However, Jungkook seemed to be seething at this point rather than being satisfied. He sped towards Jimin in an alarming speed and even Taehyung was smart enough to move out of the way and bow his head obediently as Jimin’s eyes widened.

He grasped tightly onto Jimin’s robes in his fist, eyes angry and sad and hopeless. His eyes seemed to water slightly as he looked at the male under him. “How could you?” He murmured almost going unheard if he hadn’t been so close to Jimin’s face. The latter was shocked at the pure hurt in his voice. “Even now all you think about is Chanyeol even though you told me…you… How could you? How could you forget about me? Forget about us? You’re so unfair, Jimin”.

Jimin was at a loss of words from how overwhelmed the younger sounded and in this state Jungkook looked so much younger…so much more his age and vulnerable. The confusion must have been clearly evident on his face as Jungkook took a shaky breathe as though he’d burst into tears if he didn’t breathe properly.  “You’re the one that’s heartless…that only I’m left to deal with the pain of what you did and what you left behind”, he whispered and Jimin swore he felt a tear on his bare collarbone. He didn’t have time to analyze if it was true as Jungkook pushed him back gently and swiftly turned on his heel to exit the room.

Jimin had been stunned at his words. He took a hand to his collarbone to indeed find it wet. He felt a pang at his heart, chest constricting, a knot forming painfully in his throat. It wasn’t him who was feeling this. He was even more shocked when he felt a tear slip out of his eye and trail down his cheek. Why? _What did you do Park Jimin?_

 He wondered now about their connection if what he heard about Chanyeol’s description of the previous Jimin was true. He was supposed to keep to himself and always remained quiet, but it seems that didn’t apply to everyone it seems. “He’s being dramatic”, he simply said to clear his thoughts once he noticed Taehyung looking at him with concern.

“Jimin, do not be so harsh”, Taehyung finally spoke as he sat on the edge of the bed next to were Jimin rested. The elder was a bit taken aback by this statement even when they both had witnessed how cruel Jungkook could be just to get his way. “Don’t look at me like that. You two thought you were discreet when you’d hang out. You could never hide it away from me when you’d sneak…uh well … especially after your…anyways…he is… he only acts like that because he is guarding his heart. He has suffered a lot and was forced to mature rather early for his age. This kingdom had judged him since the beginning”.

The elder seemed curious that it even overtook his curiosity to learn his connection to the prince. As he tilted his head, gaze expectant for Taehyung to continue. “Why? What happened?” The brown haired male only sighed sadly. The younger of the two seemed relieved that Jimin hadn’t questioned him about the previous statement. The elder had heard, but decided it wasn’t the time to question him.

“It’s not in my place to say, but I trust you. He doesn’t dislike you…it’s your title that bothers him”, the male shrugged. Jimin already knew Jungkook didn’t really hate him, he just needed to find out what he forgot that seemed to mean so much to the young prince, but chose to follow along with what Taehyung was saying in order to get as much information as he could.

“My title. The whole Jewel status business?” Jimin questioned and the Taehyung nodded. “But why?”

“That I can tell you. It may not be directly related to me specifically, but in a sense, it has affected my brother Seokjin. You see, Jungkook…he despises all Jewels with a passion. After all, Jungkook’s mother was dethroned and lowered to rank of second queen because King Namjoon fell in love with my brother and wed him. Even if he knew that his father and his mother were forced into marriage, he’s still filled with hatred that his mother was tossed aside. He adores his mother and seeks her approval despite the fact that she has even betrayed him”, he explained taking Jimin’s hand in his own to rub soothing circles on his palm.

“Betrayed him?” the elder couldn’t possibly think another could betray her own child and he was honestly intrigued on how and why she would do it.

“She did. That’s the main reason why she was sent to the outer palace where only concubines mingle whether they are the king’s or the prince’s concubines, they all reside there together. That night King Namjoon had announced he was to wed my brother who was only 20 at the time, and a renown jewel in the kingdom, Jungkook’s mother became hysterical and Jungkook was only six when she grabbed onto him knife at Jungkook’s throat threatening King Namjoon. Daring him to marry my brother and she would kill her own son. King Namjoon tried to get her to calm down and in the end, she ended up slashing his face. He has a scar on his cheekbone and it is not very big, but I cannot bare to see it. In our kingdom scars are an omen of bad luck and misfortune because of it everyone is constantly rejecting Jungkook and the first one was his mother”, he sighed, and his voice seemed saddened and apologetic.

“That’s horrible, but I didn’t even notice the scar”, Jimin murmured.

“He tried not to look at you most of the time so your eyes don’t wander on it. I sometimes feel like I should. To tell him it’s okay, that… it’s not a big deal, but even I can’t look at it because I feel it reminds him of why he got it”, he sighed in distress. The elder of the two, found no words to provide comfort. This was a situation he had no solution for, either way, who was he to have an opinion in a matter like this?

“I’m sorry. The thought is what counts”, was all he could say and even these words felt like they hadn’t been said by him, but by someone wiser, someone who knew them all. Yet again a Jimin that belonged here.

~~xXXx~~

 “Stupid!” Chanyeol had come into the room after a few hours of him and Taehyung talking about his health. Jimin looked down, a sheepish smile at his lips before he was forcibly removed from the bed and forced into Chanyeol’s arms. He hissed in pain and shock as he looked up at his angered cousin’s face. “You stupid! Why must you keep everything to yourself. If you felt bad, you should have told me. I could have taken you home instead of receiving help from that entitled brat”.

Jimin was going to say something, but Taehyung’s hostile voice broke the sudden silence as he went and snatched Jimin from his grasp and helped him into bed again despite the latter’s protests. “With all due respect Prince Chanyeol, I don’t think you’re one to talk about entitlement. And where are your manners hurting Jimin when he’s ill”.

“Taehyeung-ssi…” Chanyeol was caught off guard, but his voice also seemed to expect the venomous tone from the younger. “I…just”

“Have you told him yet, Prince? Have you at least told him so he can actually focus on healing, on himself, instead of being held back because of your sense of childish entitlement and possessiveness, rather than go on his life confused as to why he woke up almost dead by the riverbank? You’re selfish” At this point it looked like Taehyung was going to yell, but he kept his voice hard and leveled as he glared at the elder. Chanyeol said nothing and he looked away immediately from Jimin’s confused gaze. Why was Taehyung being so cruel when just hours ago he’d mentioned that Chanyeol had told him of his state? Had they not been friends?

“Tell me what?” Jimin dared asked from the heavy tension filled silence. Taehyung scoffed and chuckled bitterly and Jimin almost flinched as the elder’s grip tightened on him. ‘hurts’ he’d murmured and Chanyeol barely even muttered a soft apology.

“Taehyung-ssi, I recommend you do not speak out of term. Jimin, is a part of my household and I choose when he’s ready for me to tell him. Right now is not that time, and I expect you do not even dare mutter a word about the situation just like the others have obediently done so. If you choose to do so, I will prohibit you from seeing each other at any time”. His voice was sharp and icy and Jimin was shocked to see it was the same as the tone he’d used against the guard. But the way he spoke about Jimin made his blood boil. He was offended by the fact that he was basically viewed as property, like a belonging. He wiggled out of Chanyeol’s hold until he was able to stand on his own two feet.

“ _You’ll_ choose when _I’m_ ready to know? _You’ll_ prohibit _me_ from seeing Taehyung from letting me regain the life I’ve lost? Have you always been like this. Does everyone in this damn dynasty only view me as a possession they can throw around when they want?  I am a person, I make my own decisions and you will not stop me from seeing my best friend”, Jimin huffed angrily and Chanyeol at least had the decency to look ashamed.

“I think he has changed. He has finally changed for the better and is beginning to realize a lot of things. I think he deserves to know, Prince Chanyeol. He deserves to know he lost grasp of true happiness and you have to tell him why and who’s fault it was”, Taehyung muttered, but even then he seemed like he’d abide by Chanyeol’s demand to keep quiet. He was after all, a prince even when Taehyung was the queen’s brother. “I will succumb to your demands, but I expect you to tell him soon or else I will not hold myself back anymore. He needs to be able to be with the one he needs…and I am sorry to say this Prince, but you are not that person. I won’t allow him to become naïve and return to his previous ways, constantly depending on you like you always liked. You owe him that at least”

With that he began to head towards the door and after one quick glance at Chanyeol. The elder turned to Jimin simply staring and beginning to approach his bed. Jimin rose his hand to hault him. “Jimin…”

Jimin shook his head, bringing himself weakly to his feet. “I can’t see you right now…As of now, I will be serving Prince Jungkook for a month as an apology”, he began to say.

“That bastard! I’ll kill him!” Chanyeol began to argue but was cut short by Jimin again.

“No! I offered my services to him. It’s the least thing I can do after he kindly healed me and because of your disrespect and my own earlier at the dining room, I offered to make amends with this”, he muttered gravely and the elder looked like he wanted to retort, but Jimin’s face was serious and he hung his head. “In that month, I request that you don’t seek me out. I ask that I not see you. Please”.

“As you wish”, he heard the soft response as he exited, ecstatic that Taehyung had been waiting for him as if knowing Jimin would follow.

~~xXXx~~

“You did what?!” Taehyung spit out his tea as he and Jimin sat near the pond on the ground with fresh green tea. He sputtered as Jimin sipped nervously on his tea. Had he been to harsh.

“I just…I was so mad, Taehyung. I don’t like being treated like an object and much less that people hide things from me”, he explained.

“So you told him you were staying in the inner palace for a month? To serve Jungkook? Knowing it could mean anything? Oh heavens…this is golden”, Taehyung suddenly cackled, infectious and hearty that Jimin couldn’t help, but laugh as well, hiding his grin behind one of the sleeves of his robe. “My only concern is that the inner palace does not house any guest so if you are to stay here. You’ll have to stay in Jungkook’s chambers”.

“What?!” The black haired male seemed startled at this news. “Can’t I stay with you?!”

Taehyung chuckled teasingly. “Of course not! Imagine the scandal because you are an uncourted Jewel like Jungkook said, but since you offered to make amends to him, it is appropriate and respected by the law that you be near him and that you tend to him. So it will be passable that you stay in his chamber if you are to entertain him not necessarily sexualy”. Jimin blushed furiously at the news. Of potentially being in the same room as the snobby, but utterly attractive heir. “ I’ll get the court ladies to infrom Jungkook. I heard he unconsciously sleeps naked~” Taehyung cooed in his ear.

The black haired male squeaked at the news, his face red as he smacked Taehyung’s arm harshly. “Shut up!” They both burst into laughter, completely unaware of the large doe eyes looking at Jimin almost longingly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you guys next time! <3 Like I said at the beginning feel free to ask me questions. Here or on my twitter.
> 
> Twitter: @wheatbreadcrys

**Author's Note:**

> Welp that's the first chapter! Please tell me what you think in the comments. I'm already on the process of working on chapter 3 and 4 so chapter two won't take long for me to upload, just need to revise it a bit. Until next time


End file.
